tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Wolcott
| aliases = Teresa Goodwin | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois | known relatives = Jerry Wolcott (father); Sharon Wolcott (mother); Unnamed Wolcott (brother, deceased) | status = | born = 1980 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Shannon Lucio. | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "What Lies Beneath" | final appearance = "Surfacing" | actor = Shannon Lucio }} Amanda Wolcott is a secondary character featured in the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Shannon Lucio, she first appeared in the second episode of season one, "What Lies Beneath". Biography Amanda Wolcott was originally from Chicago, Illinois. In 2009, her brother, a suspected rapist and murderer was arrested, but the District Attorney had such a weak case against him that it appeared as if he would ultimately go free. Homicide detective Nick Monohan knew better and while Wolcott was in the police station, Monohan took the law into his own hands and shot him to death. When Internal Affairs investigated the shooting, Monohan lied and said that he shot in self defense. Although acquitted of any wrongdoing, Monohan retired from the police force and relocated his family to Washington State. Amanda never got over her brother's sudden death. Despite the crimes he had been accused of committing, his murder hardened her heart and she swore revenge. She learned that Nick Monohan had become the chief of police at The Gates, an exclusive, private community near Franklin County, Washington. She assumed the alias of a photographer named Teresa and followed the Monohans, arriving at The Gates only a few days after them. To gain access to the community, Amanda befriended a deputy named Marcus Jordan. She met him outside of a crime scene and offered to buy him a cup of coffee. The two took an interest in one another and Amanda continued to curry favor with Jordan by inviting him to the symphony later that evening. A few days later, Amanda told him a story about being kicked out of her apartment and having no place to stay. Since Marcus was rapidly following in love with the young photographer, he invited her to stay with him and she now had free reign to go wherever she pleased inside The Gates. Amanda and Marcus entered into a brief love affair and though her objective was one of revenge, she couldn't help but feel strong emotion for the young deputy. ("What Lies Beneath") One person who didn't care for Amanda at all was Marcus' partner Deputy Leigh Turner. Leigh had acute instincts when it came to people and she didn't trust Jordan's new girlfriend in the slightest. Part of Leigh's dislike for Amanda however stemmed from stress brought on by the theft of a personal item of great value. ("Breach") A few nights later, Amanda volunteered to work as the photographer for the Fifth Annual Father/Daughter Dance being hosted inside the community. Ironically, the dance was scheduled on the one year anniversary of her brother's death. She knew that Nick Monohan would be present and brought along a handgun, which she kept concealed in her purse. When the dance concluded, Amanda lured Nick outside and pulled the gun on him. She revealed her true name as well as the fact that she was the sister of the man he killed. Nick tried to keep her calm, but Amanda brought him into the woods and told him that after she was finished with, she would go after his family. Suddenly, one of Nick's neighbors, a vampire named Dylan Radcliff leaped from out of the shadows and pounced on Amanda before she could fire a shot. He tore her throat out and drank her blood. ("The Monster Within") Dylan Radcliff took measures to hide the body, but it was next to impossible to do anything secretly inside the heavily-monitored Gates. Security footage appropriated by community developer Frank Buckley clearly showed Dylan killing Amanda. When she failed to return home, Marcus Jordan became increasingly agitated. He began investigating the matter on his own and suspected Dylan Radcliff in having a hand in her disappearance. ("Repercussions") Notes & Trivia * The character of Amanda Wolcott was created by Grant Scharbo and David Barrett. Appearances * The Gates: What Lies Beneath * The Gates: Breach * The Gates: The Monster Within * The Gates: Repercussions * The Gates: Surfacing See also External links References ---- Category:1980/Character births Category:2010/Character deaths